Christmas Wish
by KateB-fan
Summary: ¿Qué tal si Kate y Rick se hubiesen conocido realmente antes, hace unos cuantos años? Aquí les dejo mi teoría de como sucedió, durante una víspera de Navidad... espero que les guste! A pedido de ustedes, el epílogo!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, todos sabemos que estoy loca... al menos ustedes ya están al tanto, pero bueno, a pesar de todo me animo y comparto esto que hace tiempo quería escribir. ¿Qué tal un encuentro entre Rick y Kate hace unos cuantos años, cuando todavía ella no era policía? Espero haber sido lo más exacta posible... simepre me interesó la idea de que Kate pudo haberlo conocido antes... ¡espero que les guste!  
**

**Christmas Wish**

Rick Castle intentó sonreír aunque estaba bastante cansado y fastidiado. Su cabeza y su corazón estaban con su hija, a la que seguramente no estaba cuidando su madre, que siempre tenía un pretexto para pasar la noche fuera, sino su abuela Martha…

Respiró hondo y pensó que su editor quizás intentaba ayudarlo, y él, a pesar de haber escrito unos cuantos best- sellers, esperaba que su carrera siguiera en ascenso.

Concluyó en que cuanto antes terminara, antes iría a encontrarse con su hija para la cena de Nochebuena.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al pensar que toda esa gente que esperaba su autógrafo realmente debía estar muy sola si su único plan de Nochebuena era estar ahí, esperando que él se dignara a hacer su trabajo.

Consultó su reloj, eran casi las 7 de la tarde, y quedaban cinco personas. Respiró hondo y se concentró en terminar…

Y luego de firmar sonriente el último ejemplar, levantó la vista satisfecho y vio entrar a una mujer, apurada, evidentemente en busca de su firma.

Sus ojos la escanearon sin avergonzarse, ella intentaba convencer al guardia de la puerta para poder pasar, parecía desesperada…

Vestía un abrigo elegante y unos tacos altísimos, era muy joven y tenía el cabello largo, castaño y los ojos grandes y verdes…

Rick no podía sacarle la vista de encima y por un momento se olvidó de Alexis, de la cena, de Navidad y de las ganas que tenía de irse.

El guardia miró hacia donde él estaba y le hizo una seña. Rick asintió y la joven entró rápidamente con la copia de su libro "Kissed and Killed" en la mano.

-Sr. Castle… muchísimas gracias por recibirme… se que usted estará apurado en volver a casa… no le robaré más tiempo…- dijo y le extendió el libro.

-No te preocupes… es un placer…- dijo y abrió el libro, dispuesto a firmar.

-Gracias…- repitó ella y sonrió bajando la vista, algo avergonzada.

-Tu nombre es…- dijo y esperó a que ella lo mirara, sus ojos eran como un imán para él.

-Katherine… Kate…- dijo con nerviosismo ella.

-Hermoso nombre… Kate… y hermosos ojos también…- dijo alzando las cejas y Kate sintió que se desmayaría, no era la primera vez que esperaba para que él le firmara, pero las otras veces todo había sido más rápido y ese día, él lucía increíblemente atractivo.

-Muchas gracias…- le dijo y volvió a sonrojarse.

-"Para Kate: Feliz Navidad y gracias por regalarme una sonrisa. Rick Castle"- le leyó y ella sonrió- ¿te gustan las novelas de misterio, Kate?

-Mucho… me agrada imaginar la forma de resolver un crimen… estudio para convertirme en policía…

-¿Policía? ¿Cómo es que una mujer como tú elije una profesión tan peligrosa?

-Es una larga historia… y triste también… y creo que usted no tiene suficiente tiempo…- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Es cierto… pero créeme que me gustaría oírla…

-Quizás otro día…- se atrevió a decirle ella.

-Me parece bien…- dijo él y se puso de pie- encantado de conocerte, Kate…- dijo y sonrió.

-Yo…- dijo y extendió la mano, que él le tomó enseguida para estrecharla- quería decirle que he leído todos sus libros y de verdad me han encantado…

-Muchas gracias… me alegra mucho que los hayas disfrutado…- dijo sin soltarla, no quería dejarla ir.

Kate miró sus manos unidas, y luego brevemente sus labios y cuando llegó a sus ojos, se mordió el labio inconscientemente, nerviosa.

-Escucha… hace frío… y te tomaste el trabajo de venir hasta aquí… ¿viniste en auto?

-No… me tomaré un taxi… - dijo ella.

-No, no… si me permites te llevaré…

-No es necesario…- le aseguró ella.

-No es que sea necesario… solo cuido mi imagen… me gustaría que volvieras otra vez…- dijo y sonrió.

-Está bien, entonces…

-Bien… así no llegarás tarde a casa, a tu cena de Nochebuena…

-Yo… yo no festejo demasiado la Nochebuena…

-Y seguro que el motivo es una larga historia…- dijo él mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

-Lo es…- dijo ella y caminó a su lado.

Rick se despidió de la gente de la librería y la condujo hasta su auto. Kate se acomodó a su lado y casi no se movió. Solo le indicó la dirección de su casa y Rick la llevó.

Ella aprovechó para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre sus libros y él le contestó complacido al darse cuenta del detalle con que ella leía sus novelas.

* * *

Al llegar, él se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por haberme traído…

-Fue un placer…- le dijo y sonrió.

-De verdad disfruté mucho poder hacerle preguntas sobre sus novelas…

-¿Sabes? Unos minutos antes de que llegaras, me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ahí… ¿Cómo había accedido a sacrificar mi Nochebuena para estar firmando libros?

-Es raro, si… pero me gusta que haya sido así… fue mi deseo de Navidad… poder conseguir su firma…- dijo y sonrió.

-Creí que no festejabas Navidad…

-No demasiado… mi madre falleció hace unos años muy cerca de esta fecha… se me hace difícil…

-Lo siento…- dijo y tomó su mano, acariciándola suavemente.

-Estoy intentando superarlo…

-Haces bien…- dijo él sin soltarla.

-Y, aunque suene exagerado, sus novelas me están ayudando…

-Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así… muchas gracias Kate…

-De nada…- dijo ella.

Rick se sentía tonto, no podía dejarla, no podía simplemente irse. Cada palabra que ella decía, contribuía a impactarlo más… y sus ojos, su historia y la forma en que ella lo miraba casi no le permitían pensar.

-Como ya te dije, ha sido un placer conocerte y espero que la vida nos vuelva a cruzar…

-Quizás…- dijo ella y rescató su mano- y gracias por cumplir mi deseo de Navidad.

-De hecho… estaba pensando en que yo también tengo un deseo que me gustaría cumplir…

-¿Ah si?

-Si… pero la realidad es que no me gustaría que me malinterpretes ni te enojes, pero desde que te vi… no puedo dejar de mirarte… y sé que quizás sea mucho pedir… pero me gustaría darte un beso…

Kate se volvió a morder el labio con nerviosismo, la idea no le desagradaba, al contrario, pero a pesar de ser su autor favorito, era un desconocido.

Miró hacia abajo un momento y le rogó a su madre no estar equivocada con lo que haría a continuación.

-Es un pedido difícil…

-Lo se… es solo un deseo de Navidad…- dijo y sonrió, odiándose por presionarla.

Kate lo miró a los ojos y se acercó. Él sintió que su corazón se detenía, ella era totalmente transparente y de pronto quiso protegerla, no hacerle daño.

Rick levantó su mano y la apoyó en la cara de Kate, acariciándola con ternura. Ella perdió los ojos unos instantes en él y él descendió sus labios sobre los de ella tentativamente.

Kate cerró los ojos y suspiró, estaba en el cielo. Él la tomó un momento en sus brazos y aprovechó para intensificar el beso. Kate sintió que quería más, pero cuando él se separó de ella sonriente y apoyó suavemente su frente sobre la de ella, comprendió que él no quería presionarla y se lo agradeció.

-Gracias por cumplir mi deseo de Navidad…- dijo en voz baja, intentando controlar su necesidad de seguir besándola.

-Fue un placer…-dijo ella y sonrió.

Muy a su pesar, Rick se separó de ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-Feliz Navidad, Kate…

-Feliz Navidad, Sr. Castle…- dijo ella mientras lo miraba subirse al auto.

-Quien sabe… quizás cuando seas policía me plantee la posibilidad de escribir sobre un personaje, basándome en ti…

Kate sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. Eso era poco probable.

Él la saludó con la mano una última vez antes de irse y ella se quedó allí hasta que el auto desapareció de su campo visual.

Algunos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer y Kate sonrió. Entró a su casa y se sorprendió de estar apretando el libro contra su pecho.

Lo abrió y releyó la dedicatoria. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, aún tenía el sabor de su beso en los labios.

Se imaginó como protagonista de una serie de novelas escritas por él, una policía sexy, seguramente, no porque se sintiera así, sino por el estilo de él. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sabía que eso era imposible… nadie podría encontrar inspiración en ella, pero eso no importaba, él le había dado la posibilidad de soñar, y eso hacía tiempo que no ocurría…

Y a pesar de todo, esa Navidad, sería un poco menos triste…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre, espero comentarios, realmente me ayudan mucho! FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS!**


	2. Epílogo

**Bien, la razón por la que seguí esta historia fue para darle un cierre... me fascinó meterme en el pasado, no descarto volver a hacerlo en algún momento, me encanta la idea de que estos dos ya se conocieran desde antes... espero que les guste!  
**

**Epílogo**

Kate sintió que le temblaban las piernas, habían pasado 7 años desde aquella víspera de Navidad en la que había visto por última vez a Richard Castle. Y ahora, increíblemente, el destino volvía a cruzarlos.

Se removió inquieta en su asiento del automóvil intentando ganar fuerzas, afuera, la fiesta de presentación de "Storm Falls" parecía ser un éxito rotundo. Kate vio salir a Gina, la ex esposa y publicista de sus libros y suspiró. La conocía de las revistas. Y obviamente, nunca le había gustado para él. Pero él parecía tener afición por las rubias con cuerpo y apariencia de modelo.

Kate cerró los ojos y se recordó sonriéndole mientras él le decía cosas lindas sobre su sonrisa y sus ojos. Recordó su ofrecimiento de llevarla a casa y también la despedida. Recordó sus labios acariciándola suavemente y también ese destello de pasión que ambos habían sabido controlar.

Ella era tan joven en ese momento, y habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que le parecía que todo había sucedido hacía un siglo. ¿Se acordaría él de ella? ¿Se acordaría de sus ojos, de su sonrisa y de su deseo de Navidad? Kate no estaba segura de si quería que él recordara o no… de esa forma podría mantenerse a salvo. Después de todo se trataba de un interrogatorio… nada más…

Se bajó del auto y caminó intentando relajarse y darse fuerzas. Cuando entró, se sentía más distendida. Lo divisó a lo lejos, sentado en la barra con una hermosa joven pelirroja que seguramente era su hija. Se acercó con paso seguro. No había forma de volver hacia atrás.

-Sr. Castle…- dijo con una voz que no parecía de la ella.

El se sobresaltó un poco, estaba de espaldas, pero giró sobre sus talones con la pluma en la mano y preguntó sonriente casi antes de cruzar miradas con ella.

-¿En dónde quieres la firma?

-Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD- dijo sonando lo más impersonal posible- necesito hacerle unas preguntas acerca de un asesinato que tuvo lugar hoy más temprano…

-Eso es nuevo…- dijo la joven mirándolos por encima del hombro de su padre y le quitó la pluma.

Él la miró como si de pronto la reconociera… pero Kate se quedó tranquila, no es que desconfiara de la memoria de Castle, sino que seguramente había conocido a miles de mujeres durante esos 7 años y ella indudablemente estaba cambiada…

* * *

Durante el interrogatorio él se había mostrado todo el tiempo interesado en ella, incluso había vuelto a resaltar cuánto le agradaban sus ojos. Pero Kate no pudo asegurar que la recordara. Y él tampoco hizo ningún comentario.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que él seguía tan increíblemente atractivo y ahora aún más, que los años habían pasado, Kate notó en él una actitud arrolladora que no recordaba, seguramente su segundo fracaso matrimonial, sumado a su éxito, le habían moldeado el carácter. Inclusive ahora, ella lo notaba un poco arrogante y eso le resultaba algo incómodo, pero le agradaba la idea de irse alejando de a poco de esa imagen de príncipe azul que ella había mantenido de él, a través de los años.

Durante el caso, e incluso cuando él se apareció en su escritorio y robó esas fotografías, Kate ponderó la idea de recordarle la historia que habían tenido, pero luego se arrepintió, porque estaba segura de que él, sin dudarlo, avanzaría sobre ella sin meditarlo y no se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo y salir estoica.

¿Un beso en la mejilla? Kate temió por un momento que él volviera a besarla, pero por suerte no fue así… todo fue una maniobra para distraerla y llevarse esas fotos… evidentemente el tipo sabía lo que hacía y ella tenía que reconocer que la había ayudado en el caso, ¿cómo podía ser tan inteligente y práctico? ¿cuánto había estudiado ella sobre procedimientos e investigaciones para quedarse con la boca abierta ante sus planteos?

Kate se quedó mirando al muchacho Tisdale, mientras se lo llevaban y pensaba en lo útil que había sido Castle en la investigación, pero de pronto sus sentidos lo captaron detrás de ella.

Kate entrecerró los ojos, sería un momento complicado. Otra vez la despedida… y no quiso recordar las otras dos, en las que, tanto en los labios como en la mejilla, él había procurado dejarle su firma.

Giró sobre sus talones y sintió un escalofrío cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-Bueno… creo que esto es todo…- dijo intentando mantenerse seria.

-Bueno… no tiene que ser así, podemos ir a comer… charlar un rato…- le dijo, visiblemente interesado en seguir viéndola.

-Para así convertirme en una de tus conquistas- dijo sonriendo ella, la idea no le desagradaba tanto.

-O yo podría ser una de las tuyas…- dijo él, ¡Dios! No podía dejar de mirarla y eso empeoraba las cosas.

Kate pareció ponderarlo un momento, pero supo que sería un error.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Castle…- dijo y le extendió la mano. Él comprendió el mensaje.

-Es una lástima… pudo haber sido increíble…- dijo él, como último recurso.

Kate sonrió, se lo había imaginado miles de veces durante esos 7 años.

-No tienes idea…- le dijo ella en el oído, luego de morderse el labio y volvió a girar sobre sus talones y se fue, sintiendo la calidez de su mirada en todo su cuerpo mientras intentaba no correr hacia él y cumplir con sus fantasías.

Kate no pudo dormir bien esa noche. Se sentía inquieta, y se preguntaba si realmente había hecho bien en no aceptar su invitación. Él le había demostrado interés, y ella, en ese momento no estaba para una relación seria. ¿por qué no sacarse el gusto y explorar esa sensación de tensión con él? Porque no tenía tiempo… y porque indefectiblemente se enamoraría de él y saldría lastimada…

Cuando pudo conciliar el sueño, Kate se durmió pensando que el destino se encargaría de arreglar las cosas…

Lo que no supo fue que sería tan pronto. Al otro día cuando Montgomery la llamó a su oficina, Kate no podía creer que Castle se las hubiese ingeniado para torturarla mientras escribía su bendito libro…

Fugazmente, mientras Montgomery le daba sus explicaciones recordó cuando él le había dicho que quizás en el futuro se decidiera a basar un personaje en ella y su profesión. En ese momento pensó que eso era difícil y ahora, él le había demostrado que cumpliría con su palabra… ¿acaso se había acordado? No… el tipo no aceptaba un no como respuesta… y ahora venía por ella…

Y después de todo, no estaba tan mal la idea de mantenerlo a raya, conseguir protagonizar un libro de su autor favorito y tenerlo cerca un tiempo más… eso sí, Kate tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer a sus pies, y la promesa de ese esfuerzo se hizo palpable cuando giró para encontrarlo tras de ella, sonriendo con esa sonrisa increíble que volvió a hacerle temblar las piernas…

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Comentarios? Con el clima festivo me tienen un poco abandonada! Jaja! Gracias por leerlo!**


End file.
